


MUCH MORE THAN BROTHERS

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: The feelings Gray has for Lyon have nothing to do with brotherly affection... but what does Lyon feel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote Sept 2016

MUCH MORE THAN BROTHERS

 

Gray hated to see Lyon hitting on Juvia, he felt so frustrated and it was hard not to show it.  It wasn't that he wanted Juvia, far from it, he longed to feel _Lyon's_ touches on his bare flesh... he had for many years.  Watching him strip every time as they trained he'd been grateful the cold helped calm him or it would have been very clear to Lyon how greatly he desired him.    But the one who he wanted didn't look at him as anything but a rival,  although watching him hitting on Juvia was frustrating it was also one of the times he looked forward to... watching the way he looked at her, touched her and picturing those affectionate gestures being given to him instead...

 

"Gray!"  Juvia had spotted him and crossed the hall quickly to his side, Gray tried to subtly glance around in a vain hope Lyon would be near, wooing Juvia... but he wouldn't be, he wasn't a member of Fairy Tale, he was in the Lamia Scale guild.  Gray indifferently greeted the obsessed girl, "Hey Juvia."  It wasn't that she was not a nice person, she was a very sweet girl... but that was the problem... well, one of the problems.  She was a _girl,_ he did not find the female body arousing, not that it was unpleasant but it really did not raise even the slightest interest.

 

Natsu interested him, but no one came close to the effect Lyon had on him, the strong urge to touch him... to kiss his body and hear his cries of passion.  "I need to be going Juvia..." at her crushed look he added, "Maybe I'll see you later."

 

Her eyes filled with hope and she nodded, "Anytime..." 

 

Gray walked away, he'd needed to leave before Juvia or any of the others noticed that he was quite aroused, they'd think he wanted Juvia...

 

Back in his room he stripped, teasing himself with icy brushes of his fingers, most would find the cold anything but arousing but then he wasn't like 'most' and as his fingers drifted down to stroke over his balls he pictured Lyon's icy fingers on his body... Gray drew his legs up to bent and stroked slowly over the needy entrance of his body... the cold was such a tease.  Once more he was grateful for his 'maker's magic', forming a phallus out of ice and teasing his rim, pushing only slightly at the willing flesh before returning to the slow tease, drawing out the pleasure.  He could form any size phallus with his talent and the one he had created was quite large... he needed it, his thoughts had left him desperate.  Unable to resist any longer he pushed firmly at his tight entrance gasping as the wide head was forced into him and arching at the incredible feel of the frigid length slipping deep into his body and spreading him wide, the slick cold object sank wonderfully deep and felt so good it was difficult not to cum, but he resisted and began fucking himself with the enormous phallus closing his eyes and picturing Lyon's cock.

 

His thoughts tempted him into faster harder thrusts he hadn't been so urgently needy in a long time and finally could not hold back his orgasm any longer, but even after he'd cum he longed for more.  Slipping the icy length from his body, he sat up and his fingers traced the rail of his footboard drawing a new 'toy' angled out from it.  Then bowed before it on his hands and knees, roughly he bucked back into it.  The rough entry was made all the more delightful by his picturing Lyon grasping his hips urgently, needing him so much that he quickly buried himself within his body and he quickly rocked back into the spear of his icy creation wrapping a cold hand around his cock.  He started fucking himself hard on the slick length, the small spasms of pain a tease bringing the thought of Lyon's body covering him, pounding into him and jarring his breath out with his rapid drum.  The thought excited him greatly, he desperately had to cum and he bucked back hard sinking the toy as deep as possible as he stroked his cock rapidly and cried out in pleasure.  Even completely sated Gray only dropped his chest to the bed laying with the hard length buried deep in his body... it was not enough, it was never enough and even while his needs were met he still longed for Lyon's touch.  Finally he allowed the toy to slip from his sore body and waved it into shards which quickly melted leaving small spots of damp as the only evidence it had ever existed, at least with his creations clean-up was easy and there was no embarrassing phallus to hide. 

 

Gray groaned as he rose from the bed, his body was a bit sore but then that was normal, his icy masterpieces were often very large and he welcomed the twinges as he walked into his shower.  After his shower he'd need to change the sheets.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It had been weeks now, Lyon had not been by to tease him and court Juvia.  Gray was thrilled as he spotted a job that would take him near Lyon's guild... "Hey Juvia." 

 

"Yes, my love?"  She rushed over to his side.

 

Every time she called him that he cringed inside, it felt like he was using her... in a sick way he was, he was using her as bait to draw Lyon.  "How about you go on this mission with me?"

 

"Anything!  Anything you wish my love."  She gushed her eyes full of devotion that nearly made him change his mind, he was encouraging her... giving her false hope for something that would never be.  Gray looked around the hall, "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

 

From the look in her eyes she knew he wished to include them in the assignment, she was right, he needed to keep this as casual as possible. 

 

"I am not sure."  She replied the enthusiasm in her eyes now dimmed by the fact it was not an attempt to be alone with her.  "I believe the Guild Master... Makarov said they had went on an assignment."

 

Gray nodded, he needed someone else, someone that would be able to keep Juvia 'busy', "How about Karla and Wendy?" 

 

"Karla went to visit her queen, but Wendy is here."  Juvia replied seriously, the last hope that this would be a romantic trip now thwarted.

 

============================================

 

Gray studied Juvia, the longing she had for him was in her every look.  He should have decided to take another job, a single person job, when Wendy and everyone else he asked had other plans and could not go on the assignment. 

 

The job had been a piece of cake, he really hadn't needed anyone to help... but then he hadn't brought Juvia to help with the job, only as bait for Lyon... it was so very wrong. 

 

"Let's go stay in Margaret Town for a few days, we don't need to hurry back."  Gray stated as casually as he could manage, but it didn't change Juvia's reaction.

 

She quickly gushed, "Yes, my love!" Juvia was ecstatic and barely containing her joy at the thought of spending time alone with him a little blush tinting her cheeks as she once more dreamed of something that would never happen... yes, this really was _so_ wrong. 

 

\------------------------

 

After getting separate rooms at an inn above a tavern that was near the Lamia Scale guild hall, Gray stated, "We really should go say hi to everyone in Lamia Scale... since we are in their town." 

 

Juvia had not stopped smiling since he stated he wanted to stay in Margaret Town for a few days and she nodded, "I will go anywhere with you, my love."

 

Gray tried not to react to the endearment, but it was growing harder not to react the longer this infatuation continued.

 

\-----------------------------

 

As they walked into the guild hall Lyon came walking in, Gray's eyes were riveted to the sensual man as he quickly crossed the room to them.  The way he moved... Gray could picture the flex of his thigh muscles with every stride... his eyes slipped up over his sensual form to meet his playful gaze.  By the time Lyon reached them Gray's body was eagerly reacting to his interest in him.  Only him, Lyon was the only one he'd ever wanted so greatly... for years he watched him, feeling the need to touch him even before he understood why.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 Lyon smiled his teasing gaze remained on Gray as he spoke, "It is always a pleasure..."  his gaze shifted to Juvia, "to see you, Juvia.  I am always glad for the opportunity to be around such a beautiful woman." 

 

Juvia blushed, "Gray and I had a job near... and we thought we'd stay here for a few days." 

 

Lyon purred, "Fate is kind, my fair Juvia here on such a beautiful summer day.  Come let's walk, I will escort you around the city." 

 

Gray's cock hardened further at Lyon's seductive croon and as they began walking it was a bit uncomfortable, his pants now much too tight for comfort.

 

Lyon glanced over at him, "You're walking a bit stiff... did you pull a muscle?"

 

Gray regarded Lyon suspiciously, "Yeah... something like that."  From the way he was looking at him, Gray, was beginning to suspect Lyon was well aware of his thoughts.

 

"Oh, my love are you injured?  Can I do something?"  Juvia gushed a worried look on her face.

 

"No, you can't do anything to help Juvia... I'll be fine."  Now Gray was certain Lyon knew, his eyes were dancing with humor at Gray's assurance that Juvia couldn't 'do anything' to help him.

 

Gray wasn't sure if he wanted to hit him or kiss him at the smug look on his face, damn he was sexy!  A second later he was sure he wished to hit him as Lyon draped his arm through Juvia's and urged, "Come see the west garden, while you are here in this wonderful city we should see all the lovely sites... although none of them are as lovely as you."

 

Juvia blushed slightly and looked at Gray, "Are you going to come..."

 

Lyon smoothly interrupted, "Oh, he's 'injured' we should leave him rest."

 

Gray glared at him, then reassured Juvia, "I will be just fine, go have fun.  I may go check out the 'Steel Stallion' if I'm feeling _up_ to it.  It's really not a club you'd be comfortable at." 

 

Gray saw the first indication that Lyon had an interest in him by the alarm in his eyes for a brief moment.  The 'Steel Stallion' was a well known 'hook up spot' for gay men... the proof  Lyon was not thrilled about the thought he would go there was made more evident by the quick but 'reluctant' way he amended, "We could stay near, there's a nice restaurant close by...that way Gray could come along."

 

This time it was Gray that was amused, Lyon's awkward scramble to change their plans was very revealing.  "Oh no, you two should go, have a good time.  I think going to the club will make me feel all better."

 

Gray's taunt hit home and for a moment Lyon just looked at him, his posture tense, then down to Juvia and said, "Shall we be going then?"

 

His words were subdued and lacked the usual flirtatious tone, Juvia looked confused but nodded. "I will see you later, my love."

 

As always Gray fought his desire to cringe when she called him that and ignored it, stating only, "Later." Then turning and walking away.  In doing so he 'scored another point' he was sure Lyon's eyes were glued to his retreating form.

 

So the cocky man _was_ interested in him, the idea sent a spike of desire through him.  Although aroused he would not be going to the Steel Stallion, it had been a taunt, he never even entertained the idea of actually going... no, the only one he desired was Lyon.

 

It was also becoming clear Lyon had no actual interest in Juvia, it had been a ploy to antagonize him...  which was sad in a way.  Gray didn't want Lyon to have an interest in Juvia, but the fact he didn't meant she was being 'used' by them both.  She was really a very nice person and he hated that they had placed her in the position of a pawn to be used, tomorrow he would confront Lyon, this had gone on for too long and could not continue.

 

\------------------

 

Gray had thought about it all day, that evening when Juvia returned he decided he needed to put an end to her dreams of a future with him.  This was cruel... he would never desire her and she deserved to be loved and cherished by someone, not used as part of a game. 

 

Although he was determined to do it he was not looking forward to this conversation.  "Juvia we need to talk."  Gray looked around at the busy tavern, "Come on, we can talk in my room."

 

"Yes Gray."  Her eager, adoring gaze only added to the awkwardness of his confession, the way she was looking at him in nervous excitement as they walked up the stairs made him consider asking that they talk in her room instead, but either way she'd believe it was an interest in sex.

 

He opened the door and let her in but walked away from the area that had the bed, so it would be evident that he had no intention of anything sexual.  "Look... I'm sorry.  I just can't be the person you want me to be, you're a wonderful person, but I just don't have a sexual interest in you.  I never will."

 

At her crushed look he corrected, "It's not you personally, I have never been attracted to any woman."

 

Juvia looked hopeful, "In time..."

 

Gray shook his head cutting of her hope that he could grow to love her and wish to touch her in that way.  "It's not ever going to happen... Loki was my lover for years, then he sprung the whole 'Celestial Spirit' thing on us and left... this is who I am, and I will always be interested in men."

 

She looked down her eyes teary, "I see." 

 

Gray felt terrible and wanted to comfort her, he stepped closer and apologized sincerely, "I'm sorry Juvia, I should have told you earlier."

 

She looked up and although her eyes were damp with tears, they glittered in anger.  "Yes!  You should have." She gestured and a surge of water hit him, knocking him back several feet into the wall.  The impact slamming his breath out and the weight of the water pinning him there.  She sobbed, "You knew how I felt!"

 

Gray was having trouble breathing, the force of the water pinning him pressed powerfully against his chest and made catching his breath impossible.  She was so angry he doubted she knew she was hurting him.  Finally he was able to lift his hand enough to touch the powerful surge and turned it to ice but it took another moment before he could gather the strength to shatter it.  Juvia turned and left, slamming the door shut behind her, still furious and hurt she didn't see him drop to his knees.

 

It sent a spike of pain through him, jarring the spare breath he'd drawn from him, he immediately and painfully found out it was a very bad idea to take more than shallow breaths, the pain he felt as he drew a deep breath blurred his vision it was so intense. 

 

He was not looking forward to the pain that would come when he forced himself to his feet.  Wonderful, it was likely she'd bruised his ribs... Gray gathered what strength he could to get to his feet, but doing it brought pain so strong he almost dropped to his knees again.  Slowly he made it over to the cot, it was a good thing he'd decided to tell her in privacy, although in retrospect, inviting her to his room to tell her had been a tremendous mistake.

 

Now seated on the bed he was faced with what to do, there was no way he'd make it down those stairs to the inn's main room.  Would Juvia return?  Doubtful...

 

Gray eased himself back to lay on the bed the pain of just that movement had brought pain strong enough to make his vision turn hazy and make him wish to vomit... vomiting, not a good idea, tensing those muscles... well, he'd definitely not be conscious for long if he did. 

 

He would stay here, maybe if he rested a bit he'd be able to face going down the stairs.  Even as he thought that he corrected the lie, no he would not feel better, the bruising was just forming, he was going to feel worse... much worse.  But to black out when walking down the stairs... he could easily be killed falling down the steep set of stairs. 

 

The strong pain soon brought exhaustion, his muscles tensed against it added to his misery and fatigue, in the end he concluded that he could not find a solution to the dilemma at this time  and he gave in to sleep.

 

=====================================

 

Juvia had calmed and she returned to Gray's door, she was still angry and hurt but she couldn't stay angry at him, he was her guild mate, they needed to talk.  She could hear him breathing inside his room, but after several minutes of knocking he still refused to answer the door, he didn't even speak!

 

He'd just dismissed her, ignored her feelings and refused to even talk!  Juvia angrily returned to her room, well they'd finished the job, he didn't need her there anymore... no, he didn't need her at all.  Tears trailed down her cheeks as she packed, he could travel back to the guild on his own... right now she was just too hurt to wait for him.

 

The rain was a heavy down pour as she walked out of the town, the towns people baffled by the unexpected storm had all hurried inside... she was alone, just as she always was and always would be.

 

=======================

 

Gray groaned then gasped in pain as the involuntary groan brought a powerful wave of pain.  He tried to breathe shallow and remain as motionless as possible but his eyes slipped over to the window, it was raining heavily... he'd really hurt her and he had no excuse.  At first, he'd thought as she got to know the other guild members that her interest in him would fade... but when it had not he should have told her not let it drag out for years.  She was right to be angry, but that did not help him now.

 

Now he needed to face the problem of how he was going to get help, his ribs would need to be taped at very least... pain killers would be nice too. 

 

=============

 

Lyon was growing worried he hadn't seen Gray, or Juvia, in almost 2 days... did something happen to them?  They wouldn't just leave without telling someone at Lamia Scale guild and no one had seen them leave.  He'd just go to the inn and check on them. 

 

It wasn't until he knocked on the door to Gray's room at the inn that he grew certain something had happened, the innkeeper had said Juvia had left, but Gray had not left his room.  It made no sense and that motivated him to walk into the room when Gray didn't respond to his knock.

 

Lyon felt a wave of relief when he saw Gray laying on the bed asleep, clearly he was a very sound sleeper... he was about to turn and leave but something did not seem right.  Gray sleeping soundly in the day... not having been out of his room in a few days.  As Lyon walked closer he heard the shallow raspy breaths.  Alarmed he grasped Gray's shoulder and gently shook him, "Gray..."

 

Lyon nearly leapt back at the terrible cry his friend gave but he had no time to ask what was wrong, his shaking him had caused him such strong pain it left Gray unconscious.  Lyon struggled with his desire to stay and the knowledge he needed to go down stairs and have someone run to the guild, Gray needed help.  He paused long enough to hear that, although raspy, his friends breaths were steady, then swiftly ran down the stairs and had a local boy run to his guild with a message.

 

That done he went up to his friend's side again.  What had happened and where was Juvia?  If Gray was hurt she wouldn't have went back to her guild for help when the Lamia Scale guild hall was just a few roads away.  Lyon wanted to sit beside him, the urge to touch him left his hand wavering, but unwilling to take the chance it would hurt him his hand dropped and he waited helplessly for his guild to bring help.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The doctor carefully cut open Gray's shirt, the problem was immediately evident, Gray had been badly beaten, his chest was blackened with bruises and as the doctor gently felt his ribs Lyon was glad he was still unconscious. 

 

The doctor finally concluded, "He's got some extensive bruising... he had to have been hit hard with something... I think... yes, only one rib is truly broken, it did not damage any vital area, two of the ribs seem fractured... we need to move him to the guild he can't stay here, he'll need time to recover."

 

His examination complete and reassured Gray was not in danger of dying the experienced healer drew a sedative and administered a small amount, then explained, "He may wake as we move him but we'll give him more sedative if he does, I don't want to sedate him deeply with him still unconscious..." 

 

The solemn man directed the two guild member's that had come with him to take care of the injured man, to shift him onto a stretcher, "Careful, don't move him around too much..." 

 

Lyon stood numbly watching.  How could this have happened?  Was Juvia really ok, or was she somehow forced to leave?  Their guild master had sent a inquiry to Fairy Tail, by the time they got back to the hall Ooba Babasaama  would know.

 

\------------------------

 

When Gray opened his eyes it was to a strange room, although he still hurt tremendously it was much more bearable.  Before he could decide if he should get up Lyon walked in.  "Don't get up.  You need to remain still so your ribs can heal."

 

Gray looked up at him, Lyon looked tired and there was no jovial humor in his tone.  Gray remembered laying in the inn bed in too much pain to move, had Juvia come and found him?  "Where is Juvia?"

 

Lyon looked out the window but it wasn't as much to try to hide his emotions as an effort to suppress them.  "Back at Fairy Tail."

 

Gray nodded then gave a pained grunt, Lyon's gaze had returned to him at the movement.  No, she hadn't returned.  Verbally Gray acknowledged, "I thought so... I'm pretty sure she didn't know she hurt me."

 

Lyon didn't answer for a moment, but then replied with a slightly hostile edge to his tone, "No, she had no idea she hurt you."

 

Gray almost sighed, but caught himself, "Is she ok?"

 

Lyon tilted his head slightly as if baffled but there was no mistake there was hostility in his voice now, " _She_ is fine."

 

Gray let the matter drop he'd ask someone else when they came in if Juvia was doing ok, she was probably devastated that she'd hurt him... he was surprised she hadn't returned from Fairy Tail at the news.  "So what's the damage?"

 

Lyon drew a deep breath that Gray envied, and replied, only a touch more calmly, "A broken rib, two fractured... you will not be able to get up for some time yet, then only briefly.  Makarov understands..."

 

Gray tried to lighten the mood and teased, "So he doesn't think I've defected to the Lamia Scale guild?"

 

Lyon's lips curved slightly, "No... what makes you think we'd want you?"

 

Gray was feeling very tired now and as he closed his eyes murmured, "Touché'." 

 

Gray was soon asleep and Lyon slipped from the room before he did something foolish like stroke his arm... Gray had only briefly been awake for days, they'd had to keep him sedated so his ribs could start to heal.  Lyon had not been able to make himself leave his side for more than brief times, but now he'd woke... now Lyon could rest.

 

She'd hurt him badly, the bruising to his internal organs was enough without adding that she'd broke his ribs.  Even knowing it was an accident he could not help being angry.  She'd hurt Gray, then just left... she could have mortally wounded him and he'd have died without anyone to help him...

 

Yes, he was _very_ angry, that was why his guild master had told Makarov that it would be a 'bad idea' for Juvia to return. 

 

==========================

 

Gray woke to the smell of food and when he looked up he caught a flash of concern in Lyon's eyes before it was hidden, he was fine.  Lyon looked too serious, so Gray playfully taunted, "Wow service in bed..."

 

Lyon's gaze held a flash of surprise then sparkled in wry humor and he returned the taunt, "Yes, well, I'm _very_ good at giving service in bed."

 

Gray drew a deep breath then released it in a sharp gasp as a spasm of pain shot through him.  Gray closed his eyes for a moment dealing with the pain, when he opened them his friend was looking very distressed.  Gray forced a smile, "Well, that was pretty stupid of me... guess I won't be running any marathons any time soon."

 

His attempt at humor did not make Lyon any less worried and Gray reassured, "I'm fine, I just forgot it was a bad idea to take deep breaths."

 

Lyon nodded, but remained somber.  "I'm not sure if you should try to sit up... but it will not be possible to eat if you remain prone."

 

Gray agreed, "Yes I think I should try to sit up."  He began to try and Lyon set the tray of food down quickly he wanted to help him but was unsure where to grab, anywhere he touched he'd hurt him... then it occurred to him he didn't need to touch him to help him.  He sat down on the bed beside him. "Wrap your arms around my neck use my body for support as you rise up." 

 

Gray studied his face a moment then nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck he could use his arm muscles to help draw him up, it would still hurt a lot but not as much as if he'd had to use his abs.  He tried to tease, "Finally a chance to put my hands around your throat..." but his joke fell flat, it was just not possible to be humorous when he was in so much pain.  He was trying very hard not to leave Lyon know how much it hurt but he didn't think he was doing a very good job of hiding it.

 

Gray looped his arms around his neck and as he rose slightly Lyon slipped a hand around to lightly try to support his back.  Gray tried not to but he gave a pained whimper.  Now upright enough Lyon's hand dropped away to draw the pillows up to support him slightly and Gray eased back slowly, then released his friend.

 

Lyon was very upset after watching his friend in pain, Gray's face was damp with sweat and he was taking rapid shallow breaths as the pain ebbed.

 

"Guess my back is bruised... strange how that had not occurred to me before now."  Gray was attempting to speak normally but his breathless tone betrayed he was still in a lot of pain.

 

Lyon quietly replied, "It makes sense, the pain of your ribs and bruises in front is stronger than the pain of the bruising of your back... I should go get the doctor he can give you some pain medicine."

 

Lyon turned and started towards the door when Gray insisted, "Wait, I'm not in that great of pain." Lyon looked at him in disbelief and Gray amended, "Ok I am, but the pain med will make me fall asleep.  You came to 'service me'"  Gray smirked, "in bed, and I'm not letting you get out of it." 

 

Lyon returned and sat in a chair beside the bed with the tray of food, "'Service you'... how about I just _feed you_ for now." 

 

Gray smiled, "Yes I suppose the 'servicing me' will have to wait."  The mischievous words drew an amused smile but he simply offered the food and Gray ate.  By the time he'd completed the meal he was extremely tired, but he faced trying to lay down again.  "Can I just stay like this for a few moments?" 

 

Lyon nodded and watched Gray close his eyes, he was not actually sitting up only propped up slightly, still he could not sleep in that position, it would only increase the pain of his ribs and leave his muscles sore.  Lyon rose, gathered the tray then went out to talk with the doctor, maybe he could give him something for the pain before he tried to lay down again.

 

Gray opened his eyes as Lyon and the doctor walked in, the doctor drew a syringe and injected him, immediately Gray felt... hazy, nothing felt distinct anymore...

 

Lyon saw the medicine had eased his friends pain and he tried again to have him wrap his arms around his neck but now he was not sure Gray wouldn't let go and drop down to prone, he was barely conscious.  The doc watched a moment then corrected, "There is no easy way, grasp his forearms and I'll slip the pillows out."

 

Reluctantly he took his friends forearms, while they were not bruised this was going to hurt a lot, his body being held up by them as the support was removed, but the doc knew what he was doing and as Lyon barely 'lifted him' he slowly slipped the pillows out and as he did Lyon carefully lowered him.  When he released his arms Gray was asleep, his fingers brushed his friend's cheek.  Then he rose and walked out, he wasn't sure what he was feeling any more... He could not deny it felt good... very good, to feel Gray's arms around him.  But he was only helping his friend it meant nothing,  they'd grown up almost like brothers it was natural he was concerned about him... but those thoughts did not ring true, he'd always felt a very 'unbrotherly' interest in him.

 

Over the years he'd felt that 'interest' grow, when he'd began wooing Juvia he'd been surprised by the way seeing Gray had made him feel.  His flirtations with Juvia were bringing an unexpected result but he'd still been undecided about how he'd felt about him until now... now he had to admit that he held much stronger feelings than what he'd been willing to admit, it was something more than just physical attraction, when he'd seen Gray hurt it had terrified him and his anger at Juvia for almost taking his friend away from him by killing him had not ebbed... there was some deep connection between them and he could not bear to lose him.

 

\----------------------------

 

Over the next few days Lyon repeated the having Gray use him to support him to sit up and as the pain grew more bearable they repeated it to lay him back down.  Soon he would be able to carefully get up and move around.

 

The bruising was now fading, but Lyon remembered all too well how Gray had looked, his chest marked with deep black bruises... Lyon brushed his finger's lightly over the silky soft skin as he thought.

 

Gray's breath caught and Lyon looked up into his eyes afraid his touch had been painful, but for the first time the soft gasp was not in pain.  Lyon's heart pounded in excitement at the way his friends eyes had darkened in desire, his lips parted tempting him to cover them with his own, a temptation he did not resist.

 

Gray moaned into their kiss, he'd wanted him for so long, it was frustrating that moving hurt so much!  He wanted to arch into him and feel Lyon's body pressed to his.  As Lyon drew back his beautiful eyes were riveting, Gray brushed his fingers over his cheek captivated by the sight, "I have always loved your eyes."

 

Lyon looked surprised, but Gray dropped his hand feeling a bit awkward at his unplanned words.  Lyon smirked and teased, "That's good because I don't think I can return them, they're part of a set."

 

Gray smiled in relief, his mood lightening, "Yes... they go well with your lips and nose, definitely don't want to break up the set."

 

Lyon studied him a moment then stated, "I should go get your meal."

 

Gray nodded and watched as he walked out of the room, he looked deep in thought.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Lyon had thought it was just sexual attraction, but it was something more... not just lust, he wished to hold him and feel his warm body cradled against his... the truth was he was beginning to care about him a lot, but did Gray feel that way... or was it just lust for him?  Only time would tell.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Gray smiled as Lyon walked in with some food, "You spoil me, breakfast in bed... but where's your little maid's outfit?" 

 

Lyon was visibly amused and replied, "Never guessed you were the kinky type." 

 

Gray gave a very careful laugh, "Yes, well there's all kinds of things you don't know about me."  Although it was simply a tease, Gray was delighted when Lyon tilted his head and replied, "Then I will have to find them out."

 

Gray's smile disappeared as Lyon leaned forward and brushed his lips over his.  As he drew back Gray gave a only half teasing soft groan his mind clouded by desire, "Lyon, you are such a tease... you have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that and now you do when I'm too hurt to do anything..."

 

Lyon studied his eyes, then his gaze drifted down to Gray's erection, "I seem to have caused a situation, guess I should take care of it."  Gray was stunned as Lyon's soft hand slipped into his 'borrowed' sleep pants and enclosed his cock.  He gave a soft moan, Lyon watched his face with eyes dark in desire as he skillfully caressed the tender flesh.

 

Gray's soft moans sent a surge of desire through him, Lyon drew Gray's pants below his balls and licked the sensitive head, Gray gasped but it was only partly in pleasure as his stomach muscles contracted at the urge to buck into the stimulation.  Lyon drew back his hand continuing to lightly stroke his cock, as he met his eyes, "I'm hurting you."

 

Gray gave an amused snort, "Are you kidding?  Nothing could be painful enough for me to give this up!"  his eyes grew serious.  "Lyon I've wanted your touch for so long... please touch me."

 

Lyon's reply was to dip his head to slide down Gray's cock to the base, Gray moaned then gave a soft hiss as his stomach muscles jumped once more, but he urged.  "Please don't stop."  Gray was breathless both with pleasure and pain but this was bring far too much pleasure to give up, not just the exquisite sensations of Lyon's mouth but the knowledge it really was Lyon doing it this time.

 

Lyon would have loved to tease him, made him writhe and beg in rapture and need... but now was not the time for that.  He tightened his throat muscles around the swollen length and bobbed steadily working the tempting flesh in and out of the tight grasp until Gray clenched his fists in the sheets and cried out, his muscles contracting as he reached his climax.  Lyon allowed the sated flesh free and drew the pants up over his pelvis once more.  He stroked Gray's sweaty face, he'd caused him a lot of pain, he shouldn't have done that.

 

Gray softly asked, "Please kiss me."  Lyon brushed a soft kiss over Gray's lips then couldn't help deepening it for a moment before drawing back. 

 

Gray's hand covered his, "Thank you..." then added playfully, "for everything not just the incredible orgasm."

 

Lyon smirked, "I haven't gave you everything... not yet, but this is not the time."  He drew back and glanced over at the now cold tray of food, "I'm thinking you are going to need a new meal."

 

======================

 

The day was coming when Gray would be well enough to return to his guild... the idea of just watching him leave was very distressing and foolishly Lyon worried about something happening to Gray while traveling back to Magnolia Town.  

 

Lyon knew he was being over protective, but he rationalized Gray was still recovering.  Luckily Ooba Babasaama was in agreement and it was decided he would escort Gray back to the Fairy Tail Guild. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Gray felt a bit of regret, but it was time, he was finally well enough to make the trip back to his guild although he still needed a bit more time to heal before he could go on any jobs.  He packed his things and looked around the room, staying here had brought about things he'd never imagined possible.  He would miss Lyon, but he could not stay any longer.

 

Gray walked carefully down the stairs and as he walked out of the guild he saw Lyon... and a sled, they type of sled pulled by horses around the city in winter... but it was not winter and there was no way the horse could pull it.

 

"Get in, we will ride back to Magnolia."  Lyon waved at the sled, Gray was puzzled but carefully climbed on and sat, he was curious how Lyon would work this 'miracle'.

 

Lyon flicked the rein over the horse as he sent a small steady wave of ice magic down to the base of the sled and, as the horse started forward, the sled smoothly flowed over the uneven ground.  Gray was impressed, but this was a lot of work and he was well enough to travel, he protested, "You don't..." 

 

Lyon shook his head his teasing smirk in no way distracted from the deep affection in his eyes and he taunted, "It's not difficult... after all I'm 7 years further along in my training."  He seemed to be effortlessly sending a steady stream down to beneath the runners but Gray knew it was far from effortless. 

 

Gray snorted, "Yes well, don't strain yourself old man..."  In spite of Lyon's taunt he was well aware of how greatly this would exhaust any wizard and very grateful his friend cared so deeply that he insisted on doing it. 

 

By the time they reached the Fairy Tail guild Lyon looked exhausted and Gray suggested, "You should come in for a bit, visit with everyone before returning to your guild."

 

Lyon's jaw tightened, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

 

Gray knew Lyon was still very angry about Juvia hurting him and leaving, but he really did need to at least relax for a bit instead of immediately setting out for 'home'... the solution to the problem walked out a moment later. 

 

Erza warmly greeted them both then ordered, "Gray, you need to go rest.  Mira is waiting inside... don't make her use Satan's Soul to come get you."

 

Gray nodded, and Lyon watched him get out of the sled and walk in, then Erza turned and led him out to visit a sweet shop with her... Erza would handle it, she'd make sure Lyon got a chance to rest and would patch up the strained relationship between the two guilds.  

 

======================================

 

Over the following weeks, Gray thought about the incredible way Lyon had touched him often, and desired him more than he had before.  Now that he knew his touch it filled his dreams and he woke with a powerful longing for it... and a very aroused cock. 

 

He'd healed completely now and Juvia had finally accepted that he was not upset by the accident... she'd forgiven him for leading her on and they were beginning to form a friendship.  The down side was he had not seen Lyon since he left to return to the Lamia Scale guild. 

 

Gray swore he saw Ezra hiding a smirk as he walked by and went up to his room, thinking about Lyon's touch had aroused him and he didn't think it wise to remain in the guild hall.  The moment he walked in the door he knew, "Lyon."  So that was what Erza was hiding, clearly she'd 'snuck' him in.

 

Lyon slipped up to mold Gray's body to his nude form and purred, "I'm ready to give you the service I promised." 

 

Gray groaned trembling in arousal, light cold brushes of Lyon's fingers on his body as he stripped him drew groans of strong need.  The icy finger's circled his nipples and he moaned arching into the temptation, his newly freed cock throbbing with need.  Lyon's cold caresses slowly moved down to Gray's pelvis, stroking the soft skin and rolling his balls with a frigid hand. 

 

Gray moaned, "Please... I want you, I need to feel you in me."  Lyon's thumb rested at the base of Gray's erection blocking his release as he firmly pushed his rigid length into the base.  The temptation to fuck the tight hold was so great Lyon was trembling, his voice thick with lust, "I want you."

 

Gray groaned, "Fuck me!  Damn I need you, pound my breath out, please!"

 

Lyon moaned at his words wrapped an arm around his pelvis bracing his body to his as he fucked him with rapid strong thrusts until both men were crying out in rapture at their orgasm. 

 

Lyon's cock remained buried in his lover's body a few moments then he groaned as he shifted free.  To his surprise, Gray teased, "I don't think I have been 'fully serviced' yet."  Lyon's eyes lit with interest, and he groaned loudly in delight as Gray rocked his hips rubbing the tempting entrance against his rapidly hardening cock. 

 

Then Gray turned and drew Lyon over to the bed, climbed up and bowed on it.  The sight was all it took for Lyon's cock be so hard it felt like the whole length pounded with every beat of his heart, he grasped Gray's hips, but hesitated unwilling to hurt him.  Gray pleaded, "I want you!  Fuck me!" 

 

Lyon tried to hold back and not thrust hard into the temptation but, as he pushed in, Gray bucked back hard driving his cock in to the base.  Lyon moaned, the powerful wave of pleasure it brought had excited him greatly, testing his restraint.  When Gray rocked forward to just covering the head Lyon immediately thrust firmly in to the base.   The ecstatic moan his lover gave was the encouragement he'd needed and he drove Gray down beneath him, nudging his legs wide and pounding into the extraordinary rapturous hold.

 

Caution tempered his lust he could feel the spasm of Gray's muscles around his cock at the rough powerful strokes, but Gray gasped, "Yes!  Please more!"  Lyon continued ecstatically hammering into the hot grasp.  Then rose to his knees and drew Gray's hips up, his icy hand wrapped around Gray's cock so every hammer of his cock into the amazing grasp drove his lover's cock into his cold hand. 

 

Gray cried out arching as he came and Lyon's hand released his tempting flesh, his body covering Gray's as he slipped up further so every thrust rubbed over Gray's pleasure spot.   He continued to fuck him as his delighted lover trembled and cried out finally reaching his orgasm again.  Then Lyon gave in to his need, sank deep and rocked his hips as he came in the now swollen passage. 

 

Lyon rested his weight on Gray, pinning him beneath him as he placed kisses over his upper shoulders, the feel of Lyon on top of him, his cock deep inside was perfect!   Lyon rose off him and Gray couldn't have been any more shocked as he felt a large cold object stretch him wide and slowly fill his body until it was almost painfully full!  Gray moaned, teased by the thought that Lyon had just filled his ass with an icy phallus. "Lyon you are amazing!" 

 

Lyon bowed down and purred in his ear, "I know."  The massive phallus slowly began moving within Gray gradually tempting him until his body spasmed around the unyielding phallus in a dry orgasm.  Lyon lay down on the bed and drew Gray over to lay on top of him. 

 

Gray could feel the frozen staff still filling his body a few moments longer before it withdrew.  He groaned, his body ached but in such a fantastic way!  All his needs met he was more blissful than he'd ever been.  "Lyon, you are so incredible." 

 

Lyon stroked softly over his back, "So are you." 

 

Gray heard no mockery in his reply, only the affection he'd craved for so many years. 

=======================

END


End file.
